clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Inventory
The Inventory is a part of your Player Card that stores your pins, clothes, awards, flags, backgrounds, and colors. You can wear an item from your inventory if you click on it. The items are sorted according by newest item first, as of October 2014, making it easier for a player to find newer, just-purchased items. Update When Club Penguin had its update (Club Penguin Improvement Project), the inventory was put into one category instead of two. Originally, there were 2 categories. One stored clothes, one stored Pins and backgrounds. The update created a combined one with sub-categories. Those categories are: *Head *Face *Neck *Body *Hand *Feet *Colors *Others **Pins/Flags **Awards **Backgrounds *All items Order Before CPIP The items were stored in 2 lists: One for colors and backgrounds, and the other for the rest of the items. During CPIP While using CPIP's test servers, the player had a visible item list by first picking the item type they wanted. After CPIP Items were arranged by their in a single list, first by their type; then by their ID in their type group. The ID that items were given before CPIP was not necessarily based on their release date or their type. August 2014 On August 16, 2014, the order of items were changed. Now, items are still sorted by their ID, but in reverse order. Higher IDs are first, and lower ones are last. Not all players experienced this change. October 2014 The same day the October 2014 edition of Penguin Style was released, inventories changed again. This change kept the reverse ID order of the previous inventory update, but recently obtained items now appear at the top of your inventory for a few months before being arranged in ID order.Player Card Updates on Web! A week later, the old system before August 2014 returned. However, it was changed back to the current one a few days later. Others Inventories Puffle Inventory 's inventory compared to a puffle's inventory.]] The old Puffle inventory was similar to the penguin version. It was used for puffles only. The only stored items in it were Puffle-O's, a pack of Puffle Bubble, and a Cookie. On March 8, 2011, the puffle inventory was replaced with the Puffle Interface. Furniture Furniture items are stored in an inventory that can be accessed by the igloo's owner. The furniture items can be filtered by their type (wall, room, floor and puffle furniture) or be displayed together. Igloos Starting on August 27, 2010, members can store any igloos that they buy in their igloo inventory. Both the igloo and furniture inventories were replaced with a navigation bar On July 26, 2012, along with the other igloo interface updates. Trivia *During the CPIP project, Club Penguin updated the items in the inventory to show a penguin wearing them, but the update was removed after CPIP because they were glitchy, but the items had less of a "flabby" look which is a problem that they had before the project. *The inventory can hold an unlimited amount of items. *If a non-member that was formerly a member has a member item in their inventory, the box for that item in that inventory will turn grayed, and clicking said item will make a pop-up appear, telling you to renew your membership. On the Club Penguin app a member badge will appear over the item instead. Gallery 222221 - Copy.png|The original penguin Player Card with the 2 inventory slots. (Note the Spy Phone) Typical member inventory.png|A typical member's inventory Typical non-member inventory.png|A typical non-member's inventory Typical expired member inventory.png|A typical non-member's inventory whose membership expired Inventorymenu.png|The Menu/Categories Newinterface.png|The old look of an inventory See also *Player Card *Penguin References